Someone like you
by Katteri
Summary: Short, one-shot, Craig-Tweek. Creek? It's Tweeks birthday and Craig comes to visit him in the middle of the night.


Entire body twitching in anxious-paranoia Tweek pulled his plain greenish-blue pyjama shirt on one arm at a time. "Ahh!" He exclaimed looking quickly at his semi-open bedroom door, swearing he'd seen something move in the dark hallway.

"Okay, its okay, relax..." He spoke in a hushed whisper to himself stressfully. He'd just recently taken a shower, his wild-spiky blonde hair still damp as it stuck out all over the place. Today. Today was Tweaks birthday and no body, not even his parents paid anymore attention to him than usual.

His mother and father left for work before he was even awake and hadn't gotten home until Tweak was getting ready to shower and go to bed himself and forget this day even happened.

In Gym class someone turned off the lights in the changing room and threw a towel over his head, causing him to freak out immensely and be removed from the class to sit outside Mister MacKeys office and calm down.

Continuing to twitch, Tweek pushed the covers away, sometimes he'd twitch so badly in his sleep, his blankets would twist around him tightly and he'd wake in a panic thinking someone was straggling him. "Oh, Ahh... Today sucked." He sighed, leaving the dim night side table lamp on, Tweek closed his eyes, he crossed his arms over his chest tightly to keep from shaking so badly he'd never fall asleep...

... "Craig, what are you doing?" Thomas Trucker questioned his son seeing the teenaged boy pulling on his blue jacket by the front door.

"Nothing." Craig ignored him by not looking at him, doing the buttons of his jacket up quickly.

"Craig, I asked you where you're going?" Thomas asked again in a darker tone, advancing on his son in the hallway.

Over the ongoing years, Craigs parents went from words and voices being raised as loud as possible to violence, not so much on Craigs little sister, but him. "I said no where." Craig opened the front door and rushed out of it, slamming it behind himself as he heard the footsteps behind him.

"You get back here or you DON'T COME BACK!" Thomas had re-opened the door Craig slammed and yelled out at the boy who briskly walked down the sidewalk, head down in the darkness of the night...

'tink, tink, tink.' every once in a while came off the glass of Tweeks bedroom window, it woke him quickly in a panic as he shot upright.

"Rrah." He exclaimed, looking at the window panes. The tinking noises continued.

"GO AWAY!" Tweek freaked out in the direction of the window, getting on his knees, shaking, his hands on the windowsill he looked out into his backyard.

Standing under the outside backyard patio lights was Craig, looking up. Tiny stones in the palm of one hand and his other arm raised up in a pitching motion as he tossed another rock at the window and Tweek flinched upon its contact.

He unlocked the window and pushed it open, it didn't have a screen. "Craig?!" He exclaimed, unable to control his shaking looking down, his fingers gripping the windowsill so he didn't accidentally fall out.

"Finally." Craig let the collection of stones in his palm drop back to the snowy grass underneath him. He picked something up and Tweek sat back on his bed watching the teenager step onto the kitchen windowsill and climb the drainpipe with an ease up to the second story of the house and grab ahold of Tweeks windowsill that seemed to be getting a lot of hand action tonight.

"Help?" Craig suggested, looking at the twitching boy on his bed. "Oh, ahh..." Tweek squeaked, leaning over, he took Craigs outstretched hand and held onto it tightly, pulling the boy toward him into the room, Craig pushed on his foot and boosted himself over the ledge into the room, a little too quickly and forcefully.

With Tweeks pulling the boys both 'flew' back onto the bed, Craig landing on top of Tweek, looking down at him. For a moment neither of them said a word. "Opps." Craig said, moving in a shift to push himself up and away, he kicked his shoes off before they started to melt on Tweeks blankets.

"What're you doing here, ahh?" Tweek looked over Craig. "It's your Birthday, isn't it?" Craig smirked a little bit and Tweek froze up for a half-second. "You remembered?" His eyes becoming huge at Craig. "Of course, Dumbass." He unzipped his jacket and dug into the inside secret pockets, pulling out a small tupperware container.

Tweek eyed him carefully, unsurely. But happily Craig of all people remembered his Birthday. "Here." Craig produced a single cupcake, allowing it to rest in the palm of his hand, its paper was white with pink balloons, the cupcake itself a vanilla with a buttercream frosting.

Tweek blinked. "For me?" He whispered. "No the Gnomes." Craig rolled his eyes. Sometimes Tweek was a little – well a lot slow and asked some pretty dumb questions, but he did love him for that. It made him, him.

"Thank you." Tweek twitched, taking the cupcake from Craig and pulling the paper away slowly he bit into the cupcake. "Oh wow." He whispered, the taste was amazing, his taste-bugs danced. "This is great." He tried to control his shaking and twitching around Craig.

"You're welcome." Craig smiled for the first time today, looking at the boy across the bed from him. "Have some." Tweek insisted, holding half the cupcake in his fingers, he outstretched it to Craig. "Oh, no thanks Tweek." Craig shook his head and Tweek gave him narrowed eyes for a moment. "Open." He said.

"... Fine." Craig caved in pretty easily around him, opening his mouth. Tweek carefully pushed the half cupcake into Craig's mouth and watched him close his mouth and chew. Tweek giggled – actually giggled covering his mouth.

"What?" Craig raised his eyebrow as he swallowed the cupcake.

"You... You have..." Tweek gestured to his own face indicating the icing that had gotten and stuck onto Craigs lips.

"What?" Craig asked again, pretending not to know and resisting the urge to lick his lips.

"Here..." Tweek lent over on his knees, bringing his thumb to Craigs lips he brushed the icing from them. "Oh." Craig 'caught on' He smiled.

"You still have some." Tweek commented, "so get it off." Craig rolled his eyes. "I... I... I..." Tweek stammered and Craig shut him up, leaning over and pressing his lips against Tweeks, feeling them tremble against his.

Tweek looked around quickly, registering Craigs lips on his. Closing his eyes, he lent up taking the moment to enjoy it, his shakes and twitches subsided for the time, as Craig ran his tongue against Tweeks lower lip, he could taste the icing coming off his lips.

Tweek parted his lips, he let Craig slide his tongue into his mouth, their tongues touching and massaging against one another's.

Tweek slowly lay back on his bed, Craig following him down, laying partly on the boy again. Craigs fingers worked into the boys still damp hair, feeling Tweeks cold hands going up and under his black t-shirt. His fingertips were soft and cool against his skin.

Tweek was never sure of anything, he was always paranoid, scared and worried someone was going to hurt him or he was going to do something wrong, but right in this moment, Tweek didn't feel any of that. His fingers on one hand found Craigs small nipple and carefully twisted it, making Craig groaned in low pleasure.

"Don't." Craig whispered heavily between their deep kisses. Tweek couldn't help but doing it again and groaned himself in the same pleasure, feeling Craigs knee brush against his crotch.

"Stop." He warned Tweek again, but Tweek didn't want to stop, he wanted to continue. His fingers left Craigs nipple alone and slide his hands back down the boys body, up his arms and pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

Craig had taken the incentive and broke the kiss with boy, letting him pull his t-shirt off and letting it meet with the carpet on Tweeks floor. "We can't do this." Tweek panicked now as the kiss ended. "Why not?" Craig asked, staring down at him from his position on top of him.

"M.. My parents are home." Tweek exclaimed in worry. Craig gave him an unbelieving look and closed his eyes for a second. "Fine." He groaned glad he didn't get too excited from the situation. "We'll sleep." He pushed his jeans off and took his socks off, remaining in his boxers. He pulled the covers over himself and Tweek in the small bed.

"Sorry." Tweek shook again, feeling like, Craig was feeling annoyed or mad at him. "It's okay, Tweek." Craig lay his head on one of the pillows. "Really?" Tweek exhaled laying back himself, looking at Craig. "Really." Craig nodded, he kissed the boys forehead and reached over him, turning the light off, leaving the room in darkness.

Tweek twitched, before feeling Craigs arms wrap around his middle and pull him close into him, his shaking slowed before it stopped entirely. "Happy Birthday Tweek." Craig whispered dozing off.

Tweek smiled. Closing his eyes, he nestled closer into Craig, falling soundly asleep without a panic attack or nightmare to come so long as Craig held him protectively close...

_A/N: So, I might work on a 'longer' one-shot. But whom shall I pair it with? Because I do have the idea. I'm just not sure who to use. Any suggestions? Thanks for all those reading, by the way._


End file.
